The Forbidden Fortune Cookie
by materiagurl
Summary: Sequel to Oh...how the Cookie crumbles. Final Fantasy 9. YAOI. Now that Garnet is married, what will Zidane do? I don't own any of the characters from FF9. I just play the game.


?The Forbidden Fortune Cookie?  
  
A continuation on  
  
Oh…how the Cookie crumbles  
  
A long year has passed by. The whole gang sat there in the Qu's House of FOOD, otherwise known to us as a Chinese restaurant. Kinda makes you wanna go get some Chinese, don't it? Ugh. I mean eat the food. Nasty minds. Anywho, let's get serious. This place was popular. Somehow, Quina convinced the chef meisters to team up with the other Qus and somehow they got the idea to make Chinese food. Hey! That means I have created, no, invented Chinese food in the Renaissance era! Yippee! Ahem. As I was saying…  
  
Since the Qus new restaurant was so popular, people from all over Gaia came there to eat. Word was getting out about it, slowly but surely. Truly, it was built to perhaps liven the spirits of Alexandria, especially the queen's. There were still a good many people who didn't know about it. For instance, our heroes in the first exciting chapter! Uh, they probably aren't even interested in the FOOD per say, and if you don't know why or what the heck I'm even talking about, let's just say they bit off more than they could chew at the moment. Um…*sweat drop* ANYWAY…  
  
What I mean by the whole gang is exactly that. Everyone and their mother was eating there. Ruby sat with her Tantalus buds as they joked about the old days when Zidane had to play women's roles when she wasn't around. Good thing he wasn't there to hear about it. They would get a thorough beating, none the less. Nearby, Garnet was sitting at a table with Beatrix, having some sushi. Yuck. Only scrawny little pasty women like her could eat something so sparse. I like Beatrix. She was eating sesame chicken with fried rice, which so happens to be my fav dish. =) Steiner, happened to be at the bar, trying to sort out the fact that they got his order all wrong and that he was completely disgusted with their service. These days even Beatrix could hardly stand him. Makes you wonder if they actually got married. Cuz they got that unhappiness thing down pat. It wasn't entirely their fault. They were so overwhelmed with Garnet's current status.   
  
Beatrix turned her attention to Garnet, who was staring off, in no particular direction. Some of the mess was still in her plate as she decided she was full, gazing aimlessly. "Garnet? Are you alright?"  
  
She had that long look on her face. The look of loneliness. And depression. Zidane was never coming back. She finally accepted that. She was through playing games with him. She doesn't need his help-Especially if she had to summon him for it. Hmph, like he was the one cooped up in the castle. "I'll be fine, Beatrix," she finally stated.  
  
At that moment, Alexandrian waitresses came out with baskets of fortune cookies. Everyone picked out their own. That was how it was done. You pick your own fate. Besides, fortunes are just for fun, right? Garnet reached out and picked a cookie from the basket joylessly. Beatrix got one too. She wanted to get one for Steiner, but she knew he'd probably whine about that. Even the rambunctious table in the corner inhabiting Tantalus joined in on it.   
  
Garnet opened the cookie, and broke it as carefully as she could, trying not to make a mess. Uninterested, she ate her cookie, and ignored the little strip of paper. Beatrix took one look. "Garnet, aren't you going to read your fortune?"  
  
Garnet shook her head. "What's the point? It is such a silly tradition, Beatrix."  
  
"Uh, Garnet. I think you should look at this," she said as she handed her the strip of paper pleadingly.  
  
Garnet eyed Beatrix at the tone of her voice. She took the paper from her hand gently and began to read what lay mentally:   
  
'Stop searching. Happiness will come to you.'  
  
"What's this?" Garnet said in surprise. After a moment, she sighed nonchalantly. "Beatrix. I don't think this matters."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll wait and see…" said Beatrix with a smile.  
  
"So…what does yours say, Beatrix?" she said. She caught a look of shock from her friend. "I…" she crumbled up the paper.   
  
"Beatrix?" She'd never seen Beatrix this way. She looked so worried. "Beatrix," she repeated, "What is it? What did it say?"  
  
Beatrix closed her eye tightly, and shoved the paper across the table to Garnet. Garnet picked up the paper and read it. "Oh, Beatrix. This means nothing. It doesn't apply to you." The fortune said, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Beatrix still sat there in disbelief. "What does it mean? It…must be some sort of punishment, for my previous actions."  
  
Garnet smiled and rubbed a tender hand on Beatrix's. "Hey. That was a long time ago. You were just doing your job. Don't concern yourself with this. Hey…I know. Let's just get you another one. That'll make it all better." She called the waitress over and begged Beatrix to pick another. Sighing heavily, she chose quickly, and politely thanked the woman. Hesitantly, she broke the cookie, and opened the curled piece of paper. It said, 'Linger not on the past. A blessed future is in sight.' Garnet smiled at her. "You see? This one is more suitable for you." Beatrix tried to smile for her friend, but still felt uneasy.  
  
At the nearby table everyone hadn't finished eating before Garnet and Beatrix read their fortunes. They were having too much fun. Of course, Baku being the leader, decided to pick the first one. He fumbled and made all the cookies fall out of the basket and onto the floor. Everyone roared in laughter as he scrambled to pick them all up and tossed them to everyone. Baku was the first to have read his. Having no shame, he laughed at his own fortune. "What's it say, Boss?" said Marcus, slightly interested. He snatched it away, and read it aloud. "You will marry a very beautiful woman…in bed," he finished, choking up. Everyone at the table roared with laughter. Yeah right. Baku? He'd be lucky if he could land a bearded one. Even so, He didn't seem to care that his boys laughed at him. It was all in fun. Everybody knew that he was just one of those people that no one could come to understand, especially women. Yep, he was sailing alone for life. And that was fine with him.   
  
Cinna was the next to fall subject to his demise. "You are what you eat," he finally read aloud, embarrassed. This time the laughter far surpassed the result of Baku's statement.  
  
Next was Ruby. She opened hers quickly with excitement. "It say-ez, 'Don't wery, be haapy.'" Everyone smiled at Ruby. Luckily, she got a good one. Of course, they knew better than to laugh at Ruby. Hehe.   
  
Marcus had a huge grin on his face. He read, "'You will grow rich and prosperous.'"  
  
"Yeah," Blank said. "Only in bed!" Everyone began laughing again.   
  
"Ha, ha, Blank," he said sarcastically. "So, what's yours say?"  
  
Blank was hoping he wouldn't ask. Blank was that kinda person who- well, he just acted kinda strangely sometimes. One minute he's very outgoing and open to talk. And the next, he's all keeping stuff to himself, the shy side of him. Sounds like a personal problem to me. He took a deep breath. "Mine says-" But he got disturbed by a person over at the bar, who was shouting madly.  
  
"What is this?! I demand another cookie!" the tin man said. (haha)   
  
"I sorry sir," said a Qu. "Only one for each."  
  
"Blasphemy!" he said as he looked away. It said: 'What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear.' "I don't understand this!" 'Does this mean I might become the babysitter all over again?' He clasped his head in his hands. "Oh, the horror!" Truly, he feared for Garnet's safety. He was more worried than ever because now she was so strong-willed because of a certain thief. That, and the fact that he was hooked on shouting 'Princess!!' and couldn't stop himself. It's not the same shouting, 'Queen, queen!' Actually, that's embarrassing. He wasn't too worried about Beatrix. He loved her deeply. As he should. She's the man. As such, she can take care of herself. Considering all of this, just in case, he rushed over and made sure they were okay.  
  
The whole time Tantalus just stared and were trying to make bets on how much rust had collected from him standing at the bar. "Anyway, Blank, you were saying?" Marcus said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah…um…'You are contemplating some action which will bring credit upon you…'"   
  
"Man, I don't care what you're thinkin' about. But when the money rolls in, you better give me the money! That one was rightfully mine!" Cinna was afraid of Marcus beating him up, so he took it upon himself to be jealous of Blank instead.  
  
Blank snickered. "Yeah, sure, Cinna. You can thank Baku for spilling them on the floor!"  
  
Everyone stared at Baku and he ran out the door quickly. With everyone chasing him.  
  
And back at the other table, Beatrix was trying to calm Steiner down. "That's ludicrous, Steiner. Garnet and I are fine. No harm could be caused with you around," she smiled with a wink. Steiner blushed. Garnet laughed at the sight of it. "Let's get back to the castle," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Zidane laid there on the bed, his cute little creamy colored butt exposed with his tail flogging in the air. He was laying perpendicular on the bed, looking towards the window, with his head resting on his arms. "Do you…really love me?"  
  
Kuja was laying adjacent to Zidane (gotta love these geometric terms), with one leg arched up. "Zidane…you know I do," he smiled.  
  
Zidane smiled, but it faded quickly. "I just…I still feel awful about…you know…"  
  
"You're still worried about that? Zidane, I care for you too much to let things like that bother me. I know that it wasn't intentional."  
  
"Well, I guess so…as long as you're not upset…" He was hoping Kuja would comment on this, but he did not. He sighed, and closed his eyes. The man thinks TOO much! However, he felt a slight arousal as Kuja's foot was workin' his remote. Hell nah, he wasn't upset. Zidane's head (the one connected to his neck, silly) fell between the hole made with his arms. This caused very inaudible phrases to come out of him.   
  
"Zidane, I love you more than you could even know…However, my sweet lovable sex machine, it's payback time." hehehe.  
  
"Ohhhh, Kuja. I…promise I'll be…g-g-good…next time…"  
  
"Hmmm…you assume that I am dissatisfied with the pleasure you give?" he said, teasing. "Or…are you trying to say that I'm not good enough for you?" Zidane laid there, spilling himself all over the clean sheets, gasping for words, but, nothing but moaning and groaning.  
  
Kuja flipped him over, and threw the chastity belt across the room. Kuja crawled up onto Zidane, intentionally sliding up past his face and then back to meet it, rubbing his peninsula up and down Zidane's body. "Kuja!…you strip tease…Ahh…"  
  
Kuja slid back down where the two mighty swords clashed in a wild tingle. The feeling was soothing.  
  
"Oooooh."  
  
"Zidane. I love you so much. I can't believe you came back to me. I thought you'd leave me for sure," he said as he began to lick one of his ears. Zidane trembled at his comment, and got cold chills from the approach.  
  
"Awww, are you getting cold? Here." Kuja firmly grasped on and began scooting him rather quickly. Heh. Maybe to induce the friction.   
  
"Kuja!!!" Zidane struggled to get up, but sadly his whole body went limp, of course with the exception of the party in action.  
  
"Oh. Am I doing it wrong? Very well."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" exclaimed Zidane. Caught up in Kuja's swallowing, he was worried he was gonna suck it all off!!!! Might I add that Kuja was feeling damn aggressive and sexy at the moment?  
  
"Mffph fum glug feev?" asked Kuja.  
  
"oh GOD!!!!!!!!! Kuja, OH, KUJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuja lightened his load and raised his cottage cheesed face to look at Zidane. "Damn, you are fuckin' sexy, Zidane." Zidane sat up and felt his warm tongue slide into his mouth, and a hand grab his ass. Zidane quickly pushed Kuja back, to his surprise. He kissed him a little longer then released without hesitation. "Now, hold on a minute. That's not fair! I want you to fuck ME!" he said, pretending to misunderstand Kuja's quite recent comment. Kuja looked up at Zidane to see his lips curl up into a devious smile.   
  
"Okay. You ready? I'm gonna fuck your brains out," said Kuja with a smile. "Kuja, wow, I'm impressed. I've never seen you this feisty before."  
  
"Feisty, huh?" Kuja spread Zidane's legs and slid up to Zidane and swallowed him yet again. "Ahhhhh, Ku-Ku."  
  
"Huh? Did you just call me, Ku-Ku?"  
  
"Heeheehee." Zidane jumped into Kuja's lap and kissed him along his jaw line. "Zidane?" Zidane put his arm behind Kuja. He thought he'd try a little experiment. 'Wonder what effect it'll have on Kuja…' he thought. He couldn't really remember how it was for him, but, why not? Zidane began stroking Kuja's tail. "Zidane, what are you-oohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kuja lost the energy to sit up straight as he swayed into Zidane. He then remembered, the "spot." Zidane took his other hand and began to rub the little place at the base of Kuja's tail. "Ohhhhhhh, Zidane! Don't stop!" Zidane smiled as he began to make circles around the base of his tail. "Ahhhhh!!! ZIDANE!!!!" Kuja grabbed Zidane by the face and kissed him swiftly. Zidane slowly released from his kiss, and wrapped his legs quickly around his back. "Zidane?" Zidane pressed himself so close that they practically melded together at the groin. "Zidane! Oh GOD ZIDANE!!!!" Zidane kissed Kuja along the curve of his neck, and found his way back to his mouth. He rubbed himself against Kuja, causing a similar friction that Kuja made earlier. Except this felt a whooooole lot better. I think Kuja was in pain. "Zidane…don't…stop…" he said between breaths as he continued to kiss him. His hands found Zidane's ass again as they squeezed away, making Zidane groan in pleasure. Zidane continued to rub himself against Kuja quite rapidly, and it became hard to bear. Kuja grabbed tight onto Zidane's ass and pulled him in fast towards his groin. "WHOA!!!!!!!" they said in unison. That was…interesting, they thought, looking at each other with enticing eyes. Kuja did it a couple more times. They both screamed out in pleasure at this new discovery. However, Kuja had not forgotten about Zidane's request/demand. He rolled over, putting him on top of Zidane. He kissed him sweetly and then slowly went right up the alley. "Aaahhhh, Kuja." Kuja began kissing Zidane's neck again, occasionally licking certain sensitive spots as he thrust himself all the way in. An extremely large outburst came from Zidane. Sorry, I've run out of sex slogans at the moment. Kuja continued to pummel in and out of him. Sweating heavily, Zidane grabbed Kuja and held him to him until they reached the Big O. This time, Kuja fell on Zidane. Imagine that. "W…wow, Zidane…you were…oh, you sexy thing, you!" he said as he kissed him again. Zidane smiled at Kuja. "And you're my feisty hoe." Kuja winced at that, until Zidane locked his legs around Kuja and rolled him over. Damn, these guys don't stay tired for long! Must be the practice…  
  
Anywho, while they were sexin' it up, someone had dropped by but they didn't hear. Heh. A few minutes later, Zidane was laying perpendicular to the bed again, but this time, facing the direction of the door. He saw a letter that had been slipped under the door. 'Oh shit,' he thought. 'Poor moogle. Hehe.' He stretched as best he could laying there on his stomach once again. You'd think that sleeping on that tail would hurt! They had taken a short nap. Ah, maybe 30 minutes. Zidane said lazily, "Hey, Kuja…someone dropped us some mail." Kuja, parallel to Zidane, rolled over and his person brushed against Zidane's side as he stretched. "Big yawn Really?"  
  
***"Yeah. Wonder who it's from." Zidane motioned to get up but he was too slow. For Kuja had slid onto him. "Not that again," Kuja complained.  
  
"C'mon Kuja. We should at least read it."  
  
Kuja smiled as he slipped into him once again. "Ahhhh…ohhhh…" Oh well. Guess they'll read it eventually…^_^   
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
Meanwhile, a certain queen was making preparations for her wedding. Believe it. She really is FINALLY getting married. Maybe that fortune was lucky. She was out with Beatrix trying to find the perfect dress, cuz we all know she couldn't have worn her mother's! snicker Steiner, of course, wasn't too satisfied with her getting married. I mean, he knows it was inevitable, and sooner or later…but that fortune. The part about 'you will lose something dear' really irked him. And he worries that the new king might try to push Garnet around. Well, if he does, Steiner'll pound his face in! He was happy about that, so he let the girls go shop. They ended up going to Lindblum and asking Lady Hilda and Eiko about it. And they rambled on about husbands and really boring stuff I dunt wanna talk about, so…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Kuja was completely restless from trying to keep Zidane in bed, Zidane got up and read the letter. "It's…an invitation. To…Garnet's…WEDDING…?"  
  
"Oh, no…" Kuja moaned. "Zidane, PLEASE don't leave me! I'll let you come first!"  
  
Zidane ignored his comment. "Kuja…who could it be? I…well, I'm happy for her. She moved on. I appreciate that she would…" and then he noticed that it was Beatrix who sent the invitation. She and Steiner were putting it together. Steiner…a decorator…cracks me up thinking about it! Everything all rusty…anyway, Zidane frowned. "It's…today…" he said in sadness.   
  
"Zidane…" Zidane turned to Kuja. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
Zidane shook his head. "Kuja, it's no big deal. This is what I told her to do…it's want I wanted…but…"  
  
"Oh…you never thought she would be able to get over you, huh?"   
  
Zidane sat by Kuja. "You know me quite well," he smiled. Kuja kissed him sweetly. "Are you going?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm kinda uncomfortable about the whole thing. I don't even know who it is. So…probably not."  
  
"Yeah. I would be nervous if I were you."  
  
Zidane flopped back on the bed and sighed. "She probably hates me thoroughly now. After reading that note I left…"  
  
Kuja was still laying on the bed. In fact, they were in the perfect position for a 69 session! However, it wasn't a good time, Kuja decided, for once. Instead he rubbed his hands up and down Zidane's arms. "Well, you and I both know that you don't want to be stuck in that castle…"  
  
Zidane sat up and smiled. "Yeah…" Kuja sat up and locked his legs around Zidane's abdomen. Zidane moaned as he felt Kuja rubbing against the opening. He wrapped his arms around Zidane's chest. "I love you, Zidane."  
  
"And I love you, Kuja."   
  
They laid there the rest of the afternoon, completely forgetting about the wedding. And why should they care? They were in love. And they expressed their love many more times that day until they fell asleep in each other's arms. (this is where you say, "Awww." Go ahead. Try it.)  
  
Zidane awoke with a chill in the night. He could see the outline of his precious's body still embedded in that warm spot next to him. 'Hmm…' he thought. 'That's not like Kuja to get up in the middle of the night…' Zidane put his boxers on, and walked through the kitchen to see the pale moon shining in the window, as it had that night when Kuja and Zidane had their confusing ordeal at the table. Kuja wasn't there. Zidane thought of the last place he saw Kuja when he couldn't find him…out back. Zidane almost in a hurry walked out the back door. His eyes widened as he found no sign of Kuja. Now he was beginning to get rather worried. He looked all around, turning in every direction. He stopped and gasped. "Mist…" he said, noticing it in the distance. He walked toward it in curiosity. He blinked two times fast with wide eyes as his foot fell over something velvety. "Huh?" He picked up his foot to find it covered in blood. "Aaah!" he jumped back startled. But there was more… Zidane knelt down to a puddle of blood and picked up what he had tread over. He looked in horror as two bloody feathers stained his palm. Zidane froze and stared at his palm for a long moment. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the sky. "Please, GOD no…" he said in a loud whisper, falling to his hands and knees. He wiped his tears and looked forward, finding a tiny trail of blood. He went back inside and got dressed to follow this mysterious clue. He had to walk, because for some reason, Choco wasn't responding. It took him a whole day to get where he was going. He only hoped it wasn't too late…  
  
When the trail ended he looked up at the Alexandrian gates. 'Well, nothing much is gonna shock me now…' he thought. Oh, if he only knew…hahaha! Oh, um, sorry… "Except for maybe THAT!" he said, staring at the huge restaurant in the middle of the town, just outside of royal grounds. "What the hell is this place?" he said as a Qu walked outside. "Hey, Zidane. Long time not seen. You hungry?"  
  
Zidane scratched his head. "Hey, Quina. What is this?"  
  
"It called 'House of FOOD.' You like?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. But why was it built? I thought there was plenty of food here."  
  
"Oh…well, Queen Garnet had tough time past year. We Qus thought it be nice if make building of food for Queen. This way, Queen able see more Alexandrians."  
  
"Oh, so…this was built to cheer Garnet up and as an idea of creating a better relationship with her people?"  
  
"Yes. That sound right."  
  
"Okay. Well, Quina, I gotta go. I have something to do."  
  
"Waaaaait! Zidane, you must try food!"  
  
Zidane sighed. "I'm sorry, Quina, I don't have time…" Quina sulked at his reply, putting on her best pout. "Oh, all right. Geez. You know it's not good to make people feel guilty."  
  
Quina snorted. "I do what I want! You have problem?!"  
  
Zidane shrugged, and went inside. "So, what do we have here…? I've never heard of this stuff before. Must be an import. Man, this stuff is EX-PEN-SIVE," he said, viewing the specials posted. He glanced over at the bar and saw a strangely-shaped cookie. "Maybe I'll just try this weird-looking cookie," he said as a frustrated Qu rushed in from the kitchen area. "You! You cannot eat cookie!!!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Today is bad day. It most unlucky day of year."  
  
Zidane snorted. "Ha. I don't believe in those stupid superstitions."   
  
"But…PLEASE sir! Do not eat cookie!"  
  
"Okay. But first, why was it out here?"  
  
"I left it when cleaning table and came back for it."  
  
Zidane sighed. "All right. I won't eat the cookie if you go make me…uh…" he said snatching up a nearby menu, "an…egg roll? Yeah, an egg roll."  
  
"O-okay. Egg roll coming up, sir!" shouted the Qu, completely forgetting about the cookie.  
  
"Well, that was easy," he said walking out the door with the cookie. He couldn't resist doing something that he was told not to do. He went around the corner, careful not to be spotted. He cracked open the shell and a piece of paper fell out. "The hell?" he said. He picked up the paper and read it. 'You will be reunited with old friends.' After reading that, all he could think about was Kuja. He clenched the paper in his hand tightly and shoved the cookie in his mouth. He walked away from the restaurant, out of the Qu's sight, in case s/he came out with the egg roll. 'Kuja must be here…' he thought. 'But where?' He went down to the mini-theatre and searched it high and low. 'Wonder where everyone is?' He even checked the back room where the prison cell is. Nothing there. With his last hope, he walked up to the gondola and went to the castle, with dwindling faith, praying that he'd find him, and some sort of explanation. He walked in with caution, expecting everyone to hate him for not showing at the wedding. Everything looked fairly the same as the last time he had been there. He tried not to think of Garnet. That way he felt worse about Kuja. He walked up a set of stairs.  
  
He could heard a bloodcurdling scream on his left. He walked towards the noise with extreme care. It was coming from her room. Oh no! he thought. Maybe she was being abused. Zidane busted the door open and found Blank thrusting into Garnet. His eyes filled with surprise, Zidane stared in shock. To spare him some of the embarrassment, thankfully, she had her gown on, and he, his "pants." Zidane had forgotten all about the wedding. His mind was set on 'Kuja mode.'  
  
"Zidane!" gasped Garnet.  
  
"Can't you knock?" said Blank.  
  
"……" Zidane turned from them. "Never did before. What makes you think I'm gonna start now?"  
  
Blank looked over at Zidane and smiled.   
  
"So…this is your king…" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Blank has been very good to me. And loyal. Unlike you, who is always so insistent on leaving me…"  
  
Zidane turned toward Garnet with pain-stricken eyes. Not knowing what to say to such an insult, he turned to him. "Blank…what about Ruby?"  
  
Blank smiled and put an arm around the small of Garnet's back and pulled her in close. He kissed her. Right in front of Zidane. Talk about a friggin jerk. As he watched on, Zidane was almost crushed. To think that his love had disappeared, and his first completely blocked him out of her life. They finally stopped the kiss- his torture; his punishment.  
  
"This…is just how things are now…" said Garnet with a straight face.   
  
"But why?!" said Zidane. Why should he care? He loved Kuja. But still…  
  
"Why not? Don't you remember?"  
  
Zidane looked back at her in confusion.  
  
"Ha! Of course not," she said, not surprised. "You're only concerned with yourself!" she said in her royal tone of voice.  
  
"H…how DARE you say that! I don't know you anymore, Garnet!" said Zidane, a little pissed, using her royal name.  
  
Ignoring his comment, she continued. "Well, let me remind you!" She looked at Blank and smiled a sweet smile, the one that she only gave Zidane, which now betrayed him. She looked back at Zidane. "Back at Evil Forest. I thought I was going to die. Thankfully, Blank saved me. That's right. He did. Not you. He was willing to give his LIFE for me! And you…" she trailed off.  
  
Zidane shook his head, unbelieving. "What are you saying?! You mean to tell me you forgot about what happened here two years ago?! The almost complete destruction of your stupid kingdom!? …You nearly fell to your death…have you forgotten?" he repeated.  
  
"No…but that obviously was just a duty. Just something you thought you should do. For the good of the kingdom. For the good of the future queen. You were just trying to show off your skills. I can't believe I fell for it! (haha. A pun. Hehe.) You were just showing how tough you could be…in front of your friends…your real reason for living. You wanted to put me in your debt, just so you could use me…and throw me away like an old rag!"  
  
Zidane's face twitched and he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The hurt that she was putting him through. Surely she didn't mean to be so harsh! Canary my ass. This chick turned crow!  
  
"Well…if that's how you feel about me…" Zidane said as he began to walk away. Garnet's face lightened in disbelief that he would unexpectedly just take it and walk away. Man, he got soft, she thought.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"  
  
"Zidane!" Garnet screamed.  
  
Why he turned around, I'll never know. Zidane turned around. Blank was standing up now with Garnet in front of him. Zidane couldn't help but notice the blade of the dagger nearly cutting into Garnet's throat.  
  
"Blank! What the hell are you doing?!" Zidane said, running forward.  
  
"Back off. And address me as King."  
  
Zidane scowled. "You BASTARD! What are you trying to prove!?"  
  
Blank laughed evilly. "That I have won!"  
  
"W…WHAT?!"  
  
"You simply couldn't understand. My pain. It is far worse than yours. You don't even know why you're here."  
  
"…" (Zidane)  
  
"…But I do."  
  
"You better not harm Dagger!" he said dangerously.  
  
Blank smiled. "Harm her? Zidane, I'm helping her."  
  
"Zidane! Help me! Please!"   
  
Zidane was very torn by Garnet. However, no one needed to go through this. Something inside him wanted to save her. Hahaha… perhaps he still cares…  
  
"Let go of me! Get off me, you scumbag!"  
  
"Ahahaha! Zidane, she's starting to sound like you. How long has it been? Six years?"  
  
Zidane remained silent.  
  
"Oh come now! Don't tell me you forgot! That night…before the play…in Treno…"  
  
Zidane turned pale.   
  
"Oh, so you DO remember…hehe…I bet your Dagger here doesn't even know about your secret…"  
  
Garnet suddenly gave Zidane a look of fear. "Zidane, WHAT is he talking about?"  
  
"Blank…this has NOTHING to do with Garnet!"  
  
"Oh, but it DOES, Zidane…all that's left is the TRUTH."  
  
"You…You wouldn't DARE!"  
  
"Oh? And why not? I've gotten everything I need."  
  
Zidane eyes flashed with anger. Garnet could see the flames in his pupils. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"  
  
"Oh, it was simple, Zidane. You see, I knew that if I came here, you'd follow."  
  
"Dammit! Can't you just speak like a normal person!?" Zidane said as his arms darted out.  
  
"Zidane…you…are the one that's abnormal. Leaving Garnet all alone…so that I could use her in my plan. I should thank you."  
  
Zidane's face began to flush. "WHAT plan?!"  
  
"My, you look so cute when you're angry," Blank said with a smile. "Just like old times…"  
  
Zidane took a step back. "That's in the past. Now, release Garnet before you can't hold that dagger anymore!"  
  
Blank wasn't even close to feeling threatened. "Well, then. If it's in the past, then it shouldn't matter then…SHOULD it?"  
  
"No…wait…yes…" Zidane was confused.  
  
Blank was tired of fooling around. "My sweet, am I cutting off circulation?" He loosened his grip on her, and threw her to the floor.  
  
"Blank! What is wrong with you?! Stop this NOW!" she said.  
  
"Oh. But you must hear my story first. You see…Zidane…is not your ordinary boy. It all started when he was forced into playing the role of a girl…"  
  
Zidane fell to his knees. "Garnet! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"Yes…and then there was the second act, second to last scene…" he said evilly.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" Zidane grabbed his head and held it shaking.  
  
"Oh, Zidane. Am I troubling you? You should have been honest with Garnet when you had the chance…oh well…too bad…"  
  
"Zidane?" said a confused Garnet.  
  
"Oh…we practiced that scene repeatedly…" he continued.  
  
"Blank…that's…ENOUGH!" said Zidane falling on his hands, as tears dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh. Did I pop a nerve?"  
  
Garnet looked at Zidane then at Blank in anger. "I don't care what you do to me, just leave Zidane alone!"  
  
"You would protect him…even though you're married to me…"  
  
"sigh…Despite his previous actions…he is still my friend…"  
  
Zidane looked up at her with tear streaks down his face. His face reflected in the puddle. "Dagger…"  
  
"Pathetic. And to think I put up with you this long…tsk, tsk…"  
  
Garnet suddenly got that look of fear in her eyes again.  
  
"You really thought we'd be happy? Ha! Maybe YOU were…but I couldn't wait for this moment…at long last it has come."  
  
"W…What?" said Garnet. "Are you saying you don't love me?"  
  
"Hell. I can barely stand you. To think I was this desperate. Fortunately, it seems that my hard work has paid off. Now I have what I want, and soon I will have more."  
  
"W…What do you mean by that?!" said a startled Garnet.  
  
Blank looked down at his feet and smile slyly at Garnet. "Do you know why Zidane didn't return to you?"  
  
"BLANK!" Zidane screamed. Inside he thought, 'Does he know about Kuja?' or maybe he was just trying to find a better way to be an asshole.  
  
"Because he was too ashamed," Blank finished.  
  
"Ashamed? Of what, Zidane?" Garnet said, confused once again.  
  
Zidane swallowed hard, and felt the tears thicken. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
The door busted open. "What's all this commotion? GASP! Garnet! Are you alright?"  
  
Garnet got up quickly and ran to Beatrix and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Ah, Beatrix. So GOOD to see you," Blank said with a huge grin.   
  
Beatrix didn't seem to notice Zidane at the moment. "Oh, Beatrix! Blank has gone mad! He tried to kill me!" said Garnet.  
  
"Is that true, your majesty?" said Beatrix in a serious tone.  
  
"…She's hallucinating, General. It's all his fault," Blank said, pointing to Zidane.  
  
"Beatrix! Don't believe him. It's not true!" said a tearful Zidane.  
  
"…Well, why should I believe you when you left Garnet all alone? I was beginning to think she might commit suicide for the damage you've caused," she said, as she held a weeping Garnet in her arms.  
  
Zidane flung himself at her feet. "Beatrix, I know what I did was wrong. But you have to believe me. Garnet speaks the truth. He tried to kill her with his OWN dagger!"  
  
Beatrix looked at Garnet and she nodded her head swiftly in agreement. Suddenly, Beatrix kicked Zidane in the head, pushing him away. She looked down at him. "Hmmm…your Majesty, it appears as if they are BOTH hallucinating," said Beatrix, smiling. Garnet took one look at Beatrix and gasped. She tightened her grip on Garnet and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Zidane!"  
  
Zidane got up from the floor- well, on his hands and knees. "What is the meaning of this, Beatrix?!"  
  
Beatrix enlarged her evil grin. "Wouldn't YOU like to know…" She directed her attention to Blank.   
  
"Throw her in the royal dungeon for now. I'll deal with him."  
  
She nodded in affirmation. "Very well."  
  
Zidane watched in anguish as she took the struggling beauty away. His head hurt like hell. He held his hand out. "No!!!! Dagger!!!!" Garnet lifted her head and he saw a heartfelt tear come from her eye, and the doors shut.  
  
"Come now, Zidane. She'll be fine. We need to talk."  
  
Zidane got up and brushed himself off. "Damn you. It better be about how to save Garnet."  
  
"Shut up. I don't play stupid games like your friend, Kuja."  
  
Zidane fell silent at that name.   
  
"Yes, I knew about it, Zidane. At least I had a hunch. Until just now," he smiled.  
  
Zidane glared at him in anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KUJA!!!?"  
  
"Hmph. Don't get impatient. Come with me." He followed Blank to a smaller room a little ways away from the queen's chambers. 'This is Garnet's old room…' he thought. He closed the doors behind Zidane and locked them. "Sit down." Zidane picked the chair by the window. WONDER WHY. Blank sat on the foot of the bed, facing Zidane. They were a good 25 feet away from each other at least.  
  
"Zidane, you have something I want. That is why I needed you to come to the castle."  
  
"Well, whatever. Firstly, why did you marry Garnet?"  
  
"I saw her one day and we got to talking and she told me she loved me. She's a nice girl and all but…definitely not my type."  
  
"…O-kaaaay…then why in the HELL did you marry her?!"  
  
"Why are you so anxious to know?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Look, Zidane. It's been rough these days. Garnet needs someone. I guess she thought I would fit the bill. Hahaha…I used her to get what I wanted…and now she's old news."  
  
Zidane stood up from the chair. "I can't believe you're talking like this! Blank…what happened to you? What happened to my best buddy? Bro…are you still in there?" (sicko)  
  
"No…you see…I am fine. I'm starting to think clearly for the first time in my life."  
  
"Well, your morals suck."  
  
"That may be…" Blank trailed off as he got up and walked towards Zidane.   
  
Tired of beating around the bush, Zidane demanded, "Where is Kuja, Blank?"  
  
"No need to worry about him. He's safe."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Well, really you have no choice if you want to save Kuja. But, like I said, you have something I want…"  
  
Zidane winced. "And what is that?"  
  
Blank got up in his face. "Zidane…are you truly happy? Did you find what you wanted, after all these years?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Blank, I don't understand what you could possibly…" he trailed off, as he realized that Blank had put an arm around him. "…want from me…" he finished. Blank put his arms around Zidane's waist and pulled him close and smiled. "Zidane…I want you, Zidane…"   
  
Zidane attempted to back off, but his back brushed against the window sill. He hesitated, "Blank…I don't think…"  
  
"Then don't," Blank cut him off, using the very same phrase that Zidane had said to Blank six years ago. He rose a hand and touched his face. "Zidane…my feelings for you haven't changed. On the contrary, they couldn't be stronger. Now, that you're older…and full-grown," he smiled sexily.   
  
Zidane blushed. "Blank…I can't do this…"   
  
"Zidane…you know you want to…that's what you always told me…" he said as he cupped a hand on part of Zidane's butt. Zidane cursed silently as he thought about how stupid Blank was for remembering all that shit. He was only twelve, for cryin' out loud! He didn't know what the hell he was talking about. It was just anything to get laid! Zidane began to breathe heavily. Blank got into a hugging position on Zidane, putting his head on his right shoulder, and then putting his other hand on his butt. Blank heard Zidane whisper, "No…Blank…" Blank pulled back and looked into Zidane's eyes. Hell, they were filled with anger, fear, love, all sortsa shit. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking. Regardless, Blank's lips pressed onto his like he'd never felt before- obviously. I don't need to keep repeating that he was a kid then. Their lips met perfectly now, and he was WAY experienced now. To his own surprise, Zidane parted the way for Blank. Blank hastily pulled Zidane's little string that held back his hair, making it cascade down, and continued kissing him. Zidane's quivering tongue told Blank that he was unsure. Blank pacified his tongue with the sweet caresses of his, as he felt a firmness gripping on his ass. Zidane let out a tiny groan, which he mentally slapped himself for. This wasn't right! And Blank was loving every minute of it. Zidane was out of place. He was so confused, because of recent/current events. He slowly withdrew from Blank, kissing him once more on his lips. "Blank…I don't understand…are you saying that you really did care for me then?" Blank nodded. "Zidane…you have always been the one…I miss being with you…" he frowned. "Blank…" Zidane said, not sure what to say. Blank looked into his eyes. "I…I'm sorry, but…" He didn't know how to say the words without hurting his feelings. Blank smiled and hugged him. "You don't have to say anything." And after six years, Zidane still needed to get the last word. "No. I think…my feelings have…changed…"  
  
Blank pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure?" he said, smiling. Well, he hasn't changed much. "Guess you won't know until you try," he said, moving his hand to his tail. Zidane closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, letting out a hiss. Blank smiled at this. He stroked it just as he used to. Zidane couldn't really move. It was almost like his mind became clouded. Blank then slid his hand around his tail, and down to the base of it. "Ohhhhh!" said Zidane as he fell on Blank. It was really funny because now they were of equal height. Zidane wrapped his arms around Blank, for support. He forgot, after all these years, how GOOD that felt. Only Blank. Only he knew how. No one else ever did that. Not even Kuja. Blank had two fingers around his tail, as he rubbed his hand back and forth in a horizontal direction, with the other fingers and palm still pressing firmly in motion on his ass. "Ahhh…haaaaaa…Ba..Ba….Blank…"   
  
Garnet yelped as she was thrown into the dungeon. This was in the same location as the castle dungeon, only it lay behind a hidden door. Only two knew about that room, besides the king. She tossed her hair back with her left hand and looked at Garnet. "Pathetic."  
  
Garnet regained her lost breath and lifted her heavy head to glare at Beatrix. "How dare you do this to me, Beatrix. What happened to your loyalty?"   
  
She smirked. "Ha. Loyalty is only achieved when worthy."  
  
Garnet recoiled. "W-What?!"  
  
Beatrix turned from her. She sighed. "Some queen I'm serving. I've had enough of your whining and complaining. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you got it from Steiner."  
  
"E-EXCUSE ME?" she said angrily.  
  
Beatrix swung back around quickly, making her hair flip wildly. "What? You can't do a single thing for yourself. I refuse to put up with it any longer."  
  
"Beatrix…I can't believe you…" she said as tears began to form.   
  
"Oh no. Not that again. Damn. (gasp! Beatrix cursed!) I've had it with your blubbering. I'm through being Mommy. If you know what's good for you, you'll suck it up like a man…and live." She said those last two words in caution looking straight into Garnet's eyes. She gasped at her threat and tried to stop sniveling. "Hmph," said Beatrix as she gracefully turned and left her alone. Garnet clasped the metal bars and sighed. "What happened to you Beatrix? Do you really mean what you say? What could I have done?…I thought we were friends…" She tried her best to not cry, but this time she actually had reason. What WAS going on with Beatrix?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ugh," he said as he sat up from the ground. 'Where am I?' Kuja found himself in complete darkness. 'What happened? Wh-where's Zidane? I must warn him before it's too late!' Of course realization took over and he knew that it was already too late. 'I don't understand…why Blank?'  
  
Meanwhile, Garnet continued to weep, occasionally being startled by little noises and thought about how old the dungeon was. Clearly, rats had nested down there. 'Just great,' she thought. "And I thought the torture was over…" She heard the sounds again, and they were increasing in volume. She shrieked slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl skipped along the cobblestone road towards the castle. 'I wonder how Garnet is doing? It's been a while since the banquet…and now that she's finally found someone to help her rule, I can't wait to see how things are going!' She squealed aloud in delight, hopping up to the gondola.  
  
Blank and Zidane were in a tight embrace, as Blank continued to fondle Zidane's tail. Zidane was overcome with ecstasy and lust. He longed for this particular touch for two years now, and it was much too tempting. Blank smiled as they began to lock lips once more. He deepened the kiss and tilted Zidane so that he lay atop of him. They now lay on the royal carpeted floor. Zidane blinked his eyes open and shifted around. Blank let him up for air.  
  
"Blank…" he said, clearly breathless. "This has gotta stop. This isn't me anymore. You said so yourself that I would grow up and move on. Well, I met Kuja. And ever since that day, I've taken a complete different look on life. I feel as if I can go on. I can do anything now. And that is a feeling that will always stay inside me, with him at my side. So, you see, I have found true happiness."  
  
Blank glared back at Zidane, then released his hold on him abruptly, almost sending his head to rapidly thud to the floor. "Hmph. Happiness you say? True happiness…hahaha…I suppose in order to gain, someone must lose…"  
  
"What are you implying?" said Zidane, backing away, his smile now changed to a scowl.   
  
Blank stood, looking down at him. "What a fool you are. I don't know why I even spare you. You are so selfish, Zidane. You find happiness, by leaving your beloved alone for 2 years without a thought!!! Hell, Zidane, I thought you had more of a heart than that."  
  
"What?! How could you possibly know!? Don't pretend that you know what goes on in my life! How dare you to tamper with my personal affairs!" said Zidane, outraged, now standing.  
  
"I do not pretend, for it was your sweet Garnet that told me," and for a moment Zidane couldn't hear the last word, but his eyes clearly read Blank's lips as he said 'EVERYTHING,' syllable by syllable.  
  
Eiko skipped through the hallways, close by a familiar room, where voices could be heard murmuring. Unknown to her however, for she was humming to herself.  
  
"Everything?" said Zidane, clearly shocked.  
  
"Yes. Everything, Zidane. You have torn her apart. And it's all your fault. It's your fault that she's alone. It's your fault that she married me. And it's your own damn fault that I sent her away!"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!?" said Zidane.  
  
"Hm. I know very well that you are not worthy of my audience. Dismissing my so gracious offer. And mind you, I will not be generous ever again."  
  
"You are the lowest of the low. Clearly, Garnet married you because she was blinded by your charm."  
  
"Ha! Face it, Zidane. You are the charmer. You charmed your way into her life, manipulating her. And now you drop her like an old pair of shoes."  
  
"I've had enough of this!" said Zidane. And with that, he turned and stormed out.   
  
'Very well. You may have your freedom…for now…' he thought, eyeing the boy with the tail.   
  
Zidane's face was flushed. His mind was clouded. All he could think about was how irrational Blank was being. He didn't even realize he'd run into someone until his rear found the floor. He heard a whine of complaint, and shook his head to clear his vision. Across from him sat the very same girl who skipped along, not paying attention to her path either. "Eiko??" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Zidane? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just leaving," he said and got up, heading for the exit.  
  
"But, Zidane, wait!" said Eiko, noticing the anger in his eyes a moment ago. "Where's Garnet?"  
  
Zidane stopped in his tracks. 'Garnet, poor Garnet.' "I don't know, Eiko. I just know she's in danger."  
  
"Well, Hello?! Doesn't a big light bulb go off in your head saying that maybe you should save her?"  
  
"I'm tired of being blamed for everything. Dammit, Eiko! If you're so worried about her, why don't you go be the hero?!"  
  
Eiko gasped.  
  
Zidane turned. "Look, Eiko," he said apologetically, sensing the fear in her voice. "I can't help her right now. I need some time. Don't worry. She is a strong woman. But please, do me a favor. Eiko, you have to try and find her."  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"She's…been kidnapped, Eiko."  
  
Eiko gasped again.  
  
"Try to find her for me, Eiko. She's very confused. She needs you, more than anyone right now."  
  
Eiko looked at Zidane and flashed a determined face, sensing that he was being serious. "Okay, Zidane. But you better come back!"   
  
Zidane had turned to walk, and turned sideways to make a smile at the little preteen. "My, Eiko, you've gotten taller."   
  
Eiko blushed and giggled at that comment, and he waved goodbye and walked out. 


End file.
